The present invention relates to an arrangement for controlling at least one adjusting element of a work vehicle, in particular a farming tractor.
German patent document DE 34 40 625 C2 discloses an arrangement for controlling at least one adjusting element of a work vehicle with an electrical control unit which controls the turning maneuver of the work vehicle by automatic lifting or lowering of the adjusting element. The control unit has a set of timers which cause successive adjustments of the adjusting element a in fixedly predetermined time sequence. The disadvantage of this arrangement is the use of the arrangement which is limited to the turning process, and the operator during the travel in the work vehicle can not influence the sequence of the adjusting functions.
German document DE 44 28 824 A1 discloses an arrangement for controlling at least one adjusting element, which has a control unit with a set of adjusting functions which run in accordance with a fixedly predetermined program. By actuation of an automatic switch, the control unit is switched to a ready state. With actuation of a further operational switch, the program is started so that subsequently a sequence of control functions are performed by the control element. For example, by the actuation of the operational switch, the lifting mechanism is brought from the working position into the transporting position and simultaneously the differential lock is turned off. The adjustments of further adjusting elements follow, until the work vehicle is transferred into the lifted position. This arrangement also has the disadvantage that the operator has no influence on the sequence of the control functions.